Necromancer Adventures
by Alex kahale
Summary: the plan where I went on a journey and had a destination to be a hero of the land where I am to save the wizards from a villian beyond imagining.
1. Chapter 1

Alex K. 3/26/09 Alex Kahales Necromancer Adventures

First chapter

I once some time in my life have got to have the adventure of being got myself into

the studying the occult. I studied books of vampires. I studied books of werewolves. I

even studied books on necromantic power. After a month of studying books that I bought

from a bookstore I got sucked into a portal into the past times and I was not only in the

past time but in the time of magic and fantasy. After I looked around for people that were

familiar and couldn't find them I looked at myself with new clothes on and I noticed that

I was wearing black robes and was holding a staff. I was wearing a backpack and had

actual scrolls in their. I went around and noticed that there were lots of creatures around

me and figured them out. A number of creatures were around from: kobalds, gnolls, or

even undead. I was about to be attacked by two gnolls and all of a sudden I had myself

doing something I could never imagine. I just randomly started chanting something

familiar and got a bunch of undead to them and they did. Then they came to me a bowed

their heads as if worshiping me. Then they said "we knew you would come. A person

from the modern future who had the desire to be powerful and a dark hero. A person who

wanted to be the necromancer we needed." Then the undead zombies looked around and

made sure the coast was clear. Then they said come with us you will make a good use to

us in this dark hour and a great leader for the rest of us and the other dark wizards that are

helping us. So come along and we'll provide you with food and shelter. After they led me

towards a castle they led me into room to sit and have a feast at the great table. There

were indeed other wizards. There were warlocks at the table waiting for me and there

were conjurers of other types. There were witches and there were even other mages and

also Illusionists. There was every type of wizard you could think of in there. We sat down

to eat and I slept that night there. I enjoyed living there and hoped to have more

adventures in this land as I moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex K. 3/26/09 Alex Kahales Necromancer Adventures

Second Chapter

I enjoyed myself at the castle. The wizards where awesome and powerful and strong. I was the most strongest though.

I was the round table eating my lunch. Someone came at my chair. I drew my staff and magic. "Hi my name is Elinkanaten. You are Alex of America. I want to say hello." She had long hare and was a

Witch. She was a girl. "Hello I am powerful Necromancer come to save all." I said eating my sandwitch. "I come from Hogwarts school in England." She said.

"I read the book in my world." I said. "Voldymort is commanded by another darker evil lord now." She said. "I will take care of it." I said. She walk off impressed by my power.

Then the wizards told me that they needed me in a great war. There

was a villian with the powers of nature named Varthas. He could shange into an animal. He could manipulate

animals in the land. He wanted every wizard dead and wanted power over the whole world. The wizards told

me about a the king being a wizard who needed protection from Varthas. He lost all of the other necromancers to

Varthas. They were wiped out. Varthas had such a hate for magic and wanted to extinct every spellcaster in the

world. when I came along they would have need of me. I was needed so I could gather an army of undead to conquer

Varthas's army of creatures and mercenaries. I would got into the forset in the mountains and learn from a spirit of a

very powerful necromancer the power to unite the undead and to lead an army to fight for freedom against Varthas.

After they told me about that I asked "by the way what is the name of this world? "Yareto" they said. They told me to go

into the mountains and find that spirit and learn my awesome powers. I went on my journey and a wizard gave me a map

to find the place. then I set out on my Journey and made it to the spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex K. 3/26/09 Alex Kahales Necromancer Adventures chapter 3

I learned the story of how the evil had sprad and of the enemy Varthas being a druid and the master of the wizards needed me to be able

to raise an army of undead and to conquer the armies of wildlife commanded by Varthas before the extinction of wizards come. I got sent to learn

training from a spirit and to learn every necromantic power. I went into the mountains and found the spirit. I got to learn the skills of raising

the dead and learned all the skills of how a necromancer is supposed to go about his the spirit told me took me to a graveyard. Then he introduced

me to a Eragon on top of a dragon named Saphira. Eragon's skin was pale and his dragon

was a skeleton. Eragon had a sword at his waist. It was as he told me a sword that would burn with flame every time he said the word

Brizinger. After a lot of staring at him, the spirit told me that this was very true way of proofing myself to be a necromancer. I was to dual this

dragon rider and to defeat him so I could be the dark hero of the world. So then I fought this undead dragon rider and was able to summon bodies

from the graveyard. There were alot of bodies that I was able to summan from the ground. I commanded them to attack the dragonrider and

his dragon. They surrounded the Dragon and climbed onto it and they attacked Eragon. Then the dragon got his sword knocked out of his

hand. Then he got his picked up and carried to the spirit and me. The Eragon got down on his knees and said well done to me. You have

completed your training. You can take up the weapons that you would use against Varthas. first he gave me a sword that I could cast spells

necromancer with and by the way the sword could also save me mana if I put spells into the sword. The other thing was an egg. That in fact

was a dragon egg. It was one for an undead dragon egg. Then the egg started to hatch and out came an undead skeleton of a undead

dragon. After that I saw It come to huge fullgrown size after it came out of the egg.I found out it was a the sword I held after

taking it out was feeling heavy and that was because my spells went into it after it got unsheathed. then my dragon spoke me through

mind talk and said his name was Aucronza and he was at my service and would protect me against Varthas.

I then got sent on a mission to attack the armies of Varthas. I rode on Aurcronza and used senses for the undead graveyards and kept flying.

I then got to see the castle where the wizards were and it was being attacked by an army of druid captians on wolves. I charged on my dragon and

then got to get into the battle. There were tons of druid calvary charging and the wizards and conjurers were getting ready there magic. The wizards

were outnumbered being about 500 wizards against 2000 druid calvary. The wizards got started on throwing fireballs at the druids. It did a good

amount of damage. but there was still many attacking then the conjurers set a bunch of demons attacking the druids and they were holding off

attacks but the druids were still advancing the fate would come to the wizards if I didn't help them. So I charged in and attacked the druid army.

My dragon blew a deathly freezing breath that froze some druids and infected them with death diseases. they started turning and running away in

fear and then broke apart. then I cast darkness and poison spells and started a rain of poison darkness on the druids. that ended the battle and I

was the hero of the day. But more evil and Varthas was still around. Voldymort said "Why did we run away to Varthases mighty castle?". "He is to sttong for us. we need better darker druids." Varthas said.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex K.4/15/09 necromancer adventures chapter 4

I went back to celebrate the glorious victory over the druid army. I also met

Elinkanaten with news of my next mission and my companions to go with me.

Elinkanaten would go with me and I learned a wizard of legend would go with me.

I then set my eyes upon one of the most powerful wizards ever. Saruman The

White! I was amazed to see this wizard in front of me. "Hi Saruman its great to see

you for real for once and he was honored to see me too and congratulated me on

my success. He would be honored to accompany me on my mission. I got

Accronza to take us to the castle where Varthas was preparingfor another attack.

I casted fear on the druid captains and started casting then darkness and dark

damage spells to start infecting and killing the druid armies. Then I started raising

the dead and turning the army into one of my own. Then Varthas started to

retreat. But I swooped down and got the leader in the jaws of my undead dragon.

I got the words of confession that Varthas himself was an agent of Voldemort and

that he was using him to distract them and the wizards so he could make an assualt

with an army of demons to wipe out and gain domination over the world. I was

shocked and so were my companions and so my dragon ate Varthas and we

decided to make a charge back to the castle to stop voldemort before it was to

late.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex K. 4/19/09 Necromancer Adventures Chapter Five

As I rode Aucronza I talked with Elinkaten. "You know Eline how to kill this lord

Voldemort? Because I've heard he is a powerful dark wizard." Eline said. In this world

"

Voldemort is different than he was at Hogwarts. He failed to kill Harry potter and

supposedly died but came back gaining control of Goyle and is trying to gain power in this

magical world and he is now after you to kill you Alex because you are the only one who

can kill him and it is because you are the only descendent of Harry Potter himself." "That

is why you have been brought to the world." After she said those last words I was about

to have stress all over. "I've already been destined to kill Varthas and now Voldemort. I

wonder why I have been chosen for this world." I mean I've wanted to be a hero but I

never imagined this." Eline spoke "you are really the son of Harry Potter Alex." You were

Brought to your supposed family that you lived with for protection from Voldemort.

Ginny Weasley held him off while Harry took you to live with a mom who was old but

who could take care of you. Then there were death reports of Your mom Ginny Weasley

and an attempt to kill your Father Harry Potter. Voldemort tried to kill your father but he

But he only wounded him and then he took him away to deal with him in private." "I don't

don't know if he is alive or dead but you must kill Voldemort." I was Shocked "how do I

do that then ." Eline spoke " you need to get to the battle and concentrate on your powers

from training." "you must try to with your eyes closed try to break Voldemort'spirit

Within Goyle and shatter it with your mind and dark powers." "Only then can you

Kill Voldemort permanently." " I agree I have learned that and will do but would like to

stay with my father if he is alive in this land." Eline said "Of course you can stay we need

you here for more threats after Voldemort." Then I asked " You know I like you in a way

Can we go out on a date after this last battle with Voldemort." "Eline blushed "Sure I was

meant to be your companion and I kind of like you myself anyway. Sure lets hookup."

It was going to take another 24 until we would get to the battle with Voldemort. Until

Than I gave Eline a kiss and hugged her hoping she wouldn't die in the battle with

Voldemort and she did the same to me and we sexed with each other for hours on my dragon while

we were riding.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex K. Necromancer Adventures Chapter Six

**We got to the battle and Voldemort with his army of demons was laying waste to the **

**Castle. I rode on my Aucronza and I was going to take Voldemort down. Before I was **

**going to kill Voldemort he shot the hell out of Elinkaten. Elinkaten was wounded in the **

**arm. I was grieved to see her in this condition and was saying "Don't worry Eline I will**

**Kill him for revenge for what he has done to you. She then said "Go ahead kick his ass". I **

**Laughed after that at her comment. I started concentrating on breaking and shattering**

**Voldermort to pieces. Voldemort tried to block my thought and taunted me saying "you'll**

**Never defeat Alex, I am more powerful than you will ever become. "I have learned all**

**need to rid you from these lands and this land will rest in peace." "Ha Ha Ha there is still **

**more for you to deal with boy, I have someone I am in dept to for your capture and you **

**will join me and my leader to rule this land and conquer It. Don't you realize it is your **

**Destiny." Your mom has been the sacrifice to my God Odin and so don't stand with her **

**even though you are the descendent of Jesus because of your mother." "Ya join us Alex or **

**fail and die as a failure to Jesus Christ." I spoke and said "I'll never join you Voldemort**

**and so Bye" and I shattered him to his body parts .After that all his demons perished.**

**I treated Eline's wounde with a spell to heal her and asked " are you ok." "yes I'm fine **

**thank you, good job with killing voldemort" I was glad to hear that but remembered Odin**

**And said "how about this Odin " and after I said that I had a feeling I sensed something **

**coming out of Voldemorts skull and it was the spirit of Varthas. He said " please help me I**

**Need to be back in my body again and only you can set me free." I said "hmm I don't**

**think so after what you did to my people." "I'm sorry please I know Odin's weakness and **

**I know more about your mother and her being descended from Jesus and I'll give you the **

**information , just please help me." I decided "ok I'll help you but you must Promise" he **

**then said "ok I promise." Then I started chanting and he was back in normal form. Then**

**he said "lets sit down so I can tell you everything" ,and we sat down to listen." I spoke up **

**and said "I really didn't know that I was the descendant of both Harry Potter and Jesus Christ.**

**Being the descendant of one famous person is one thing but two, Damn that is just awesome.**

**I really have to hear this." Then Varthas started telling the story.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

5/3/09 Necromancer Adventures

Chapter 7

Varthas told us the story of Jesus how right before he died he had sex with Mary

Magdalene. He had two children and they eventually had a generation passed on to Ginny

Weasley and then to me. Then Varthas spoke to me about someone who came to being

alive again from Ascension. It was Anakin Skywalker he was sent to finish his Jedi

training and become a Jedi Master. He had already got everything else when he died and

was no more Lord Vader. He wanted to finish his training and so Obi Wan and Yoda both

sent him to help me kill Odin and that was how he was going to get the Jedi Master rank.

It was because I would need him in order to help me kill Odin. Varthas said, "He is also

on his way right now so be prepared because you will have a powerful ally on your side. I

said after that "wow I finally get to meet the most famous star wars character ever." "I

can't wait to see him." Then we waited for him and after a while Anakin showed up on a

Speeder. He got off and walked up to me and shook my hands well "its good to see

someone as powerful as you." "Like me with the force you can master magical powers

very well." I then said its good to meet you too Anakin Skywalker, you have been a great

hero in my fascination." "I think we should go kill this Odin now though to get him out of

the way." Anakin nodded and we moved on and set out on the speeder. We got Elinkaten

to keep watch of Varthas while Anakin and I set out to kill Odin. Anakin said that "I

will make Odin's tall castle that he was in crash apart on him so he would be brain

damaged and then you will cast burning hands and that would burn the castle along with

him and burn his body and he would be dead. We got there and sneakily crushed Odin with a

avalanche of castle stone and then I cast burning hands and burned his body and castle too

successfully killing him once and for all. Anakin was proud of what he did and said "I am finally a Jedi

Master just wait till I get back to my master." " Good luck with that AnakiGo I am glad

you are finally a Jedi master as well." then he drove us back to Elinkaten and Varthas and

we announced our victory. They felt wonderful to hear he was dead and then Anakin

waved to us "Goodbye Alex thanks for getting rid of that threat he was worldly dangerous

and he was a threat to everyone literally, and thanks for helping me get my last Jedi rank."

"Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

Necromancer Adventures Alex K.

Chapter eight

I flew back to the wizard castle with Elinkaten we had to go a long way to get back to our

Home and on the way back we had our second date. "So Eline how did you do when you

went to school at Hogwarts." "I did very well at learning to become good at the magic

arts and especially the Dark Arts." " How did you do with making friends Eline." "I was

pretty good at making friends." "I had a crush on Harry Potter himself but lost my love to

Ginny Weasley." The fact that you are the son of Harry potter makes me have hope

again." "I was intensified when I heard her words, "Why are you young again then Eline?"

"because I drank from the water of everlasting life when I graduated so I would stay

young and not to age and die." "It would be good if you also drank some so we could be

together forever to save the world Middle Arch and the wizard kingdom from the threats

that still lie in this land." "Yes this land's name is called Middle Arch and be glad I told

you that it was so that you could stay here forever with me in this new home for you."

"Sure Eline I would be glad to stay here forever with you and I would love to be a great

hero for Middle Arch." "But what kind of threats are there that still oppose us?" "There is

a strange creature who has psychic powers and is said to come from a land that is full of

wild creatures controlled and captured by people." "This creature is said to be called

a pokemon and his name is mew two he is a pokemon that fights for power and

dominance and is controlled by no master. He is planning to conquer Middle Arch and will

succeed if you don't stop him." Well I will do that but I think it is time to do something

Important." "Let me first drink the water for everlasting life and become immortal." "Then

lets rest and have ourselves a child so we can have someone important like us in the

Future." Eline nodded and gave me a bottle of the everlasting water. I drank it then felt a

burst of energy" we got inside the castle and then went into my room and undressed

ourselves and we laid down again after that we snuggled up together and then we had sex

and I could already sense the beginning of the process of the baby starting to form. So we

were going to have a baby. "Hey Eline did it bother you that we did not have a wedding

Ceremony and that we just had sex already instead, because I do not enjoy wedding

Ceremonies." "No actually I am the same way I hate wedding caremonies because they are

so boring." "I would rather just get to doing it right away." "well that's cool, ok good

night Eline." "Good night Alex!" "What should we name the child Eline?" "If it is a boy

then we will name him Ron, if it is a girl then we will name her Hermione." "How about it

Alex?" " Fine with me Eline." Then we laid.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex K. Necromancer Adventures chapter nine

After the sex was commited I went out and started making plans to attack Mewtwo

and also tried to search out information of his plans. I found out that Mewtwo learned

about how much I hated pokemon because I thought it was childish. He also found out

that I loved Tolkien's Middle Earth. Then he decided to make an attack on middle earth

and that world is a great ally to Middle Arch as well. I would not let Mewtwo do that to

my dreamland and my great ally to my land Middle Arch. I planned to make an attack on

Mewtwo as soon as he set his army of pokemon to attack Middle Earth. "guys I want you

to be ready as soon as our wizards sense Mewtwo's attack on middle earth I want you to

charge and attack Mewtwo's army, and don't worry I will be there but I have urgent

business to attend to first." I had my whole army of Middle arch ready to fight for Middle

Earth's freedom and defense. I then got on my dragon Aucronza and I made a flyaway to

get revenge on some people. I spoke to Aucronza about the true story about my ancestor

Jesus being betrayed by the Jews. I seethed with anger about what they did and decided to

Attack the Jews at the gathering of Hannikah at the city of Jerusalem. I planned to burn

the city to the ground. I then discovered that Aucronza could speak. "So you plan to

attack Jerusalem with every Jew in there by creating a wall of bones and poison and then

have me burn the city down so they will have nowhere to run." "Is that correct?" "Yes it is

Aucronza I will get revenge for what they did to my ancestor father Jesus." "They will get

what they deserve and I will bring justice to my childhood generation. "Then we got there

and so I wove my powerful magical powers and created a poison/bone wall around the

kingdom city of Jerusalem. Everyone of the Jews was trapped in there and then Aucronza

burned the city with his shadowflame dragon breath and he scared everybody in the city

and we then successfully killed everyone of the Jews in the world and I spoke my words.

"I got my revenge on those freakin damn suckers and they paid for what they did then we

flew away. "Alright next we strike Mewtwo Aucronza and I want him to fear me when I

get through with him and his head."


End file.
